Hypno's Revenge
by Nikos555
Summary: Joey is just a normal Pokemon trainer, who usually wins battles with his super cool Rattata! However something very, very, very bad is going to happen to him and his family... Set a few years in the future of the events with Gold. Joey, Gold and Misty are all around 17-19 years old.
1. Why are you crying?

Hypno's Revenge By: Nikos555

Joey is just a normal Pokemon trainer, who usually wins battles with his super cool Rattata! However something very, very, very bad is going to happen to him...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Rated: Fiction M for horror

_Come little children, come with me Safe and happy, you will be Away from home, now let us run With Hypno, you'll have so much fun_

_Oh, little children, please don't cry Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly Be free to frolic, be free to play Come with me to my cave to stay_

_Oh, little children, please don't squirm These ropes, I know, will hold you firm Now look to me, the pendant calls Back and forth, your eyelids fall_

_Oh, little children, you cannot leave For you, your families will grieve Minds unravelling at the seams Allowing me to haunt their dreams_

_Do not wail and do not weep It's time for you to go to sleep Little children, you were not clever Now you'll stay with me forever_

Joey is a young, strong Pokemon trainer. He fights with his trusty Rattata. He describes his Rattata as super-cool, and in the top percentage of Rattatas. He calls his friend Gold, another powerful Pokemon trainer, to tell him this alot of the time. However during this lifetime ended his happiness ended abruptly. This is Hypno's Revenge.

"Come out Rattata!" cried Joey, as he threw his shiny red pokeball to the ground. "Rrrrattata!" it screamed as it came out. "Go Pidgey!" yelled Adam, Joey's Arch-Rival. "I'm going to win this time Adam! My Rattata is going to DESTROY you!" screamed Joey. "In your dreams!" replied Adam. "Rattata, use Hyper Fang!" Rattata obeyed and charged towards Pidgey, he then jumped and bit Pidgey on the wing with a powerful bite. "Pidgey, counterattack with Gust!" ordered Adam. Pidgey obeyed sending two powerful gusts of winds straight into Rattata. Rattata, with his good agility, dodged the attack. "Okay Rattata! said Joey, let's finish this! Use headbutt!" Rattata sprinted towards the grounded Pidgey at full speed and rammed straight into it. The Pidgey took the full hit and was pushed back to the tree where it fell, unable to fight. "YES! screamed Joey, jumping around in joy. Rattata we did it! Joey ran over and hugged his Rattata. Give me my 40 pokedollars Adam! "Fine." Adam said glumly as he handed over the money. "Let's go Rattata, if we get stronger we can beat ANYONE!" Joey happily ran off down Route 30 going to his home in Cherrygrove City. He arrived at Cherrygrove City and when he arrived at his home he saw his family crying.

"Mom, Dad what's going on? Why are you crying?"said Joey in anxiety. "It's Amy. Bawled his mother. She's missing!" "She's MISSING?" screamed Joey. (He had slept over at a friends house that night, so he wasn't in the house) "How?!" "The police think it was someone who lives on Route 30. explained his mother. Last night they saw a shadowy figure creep out of our window with a small girl, which was most likely Amy, following it!" "Route 30... wondered Joey. I'll be back soon Mom!" "NO JOEY, IT'S TOO DANGE-" Joey had already left the house and started to ran back up Route 30.

Joey sent his Rattata out to run alongside him. Rattata came out and looked around for his opponent, which he thought would be right in front of him. "Come on Rattata we have to find Amy!" ordered Joey. ! Rattata was startled by this and then started to run down the Route with Joey lagging behind.~TIME LEAP OF 2 HOURS~ When Joey caught up with his Rattata he saw it staring at the ground. "Rattata what is it?" asked Joey. "what are you looking a-. . ." There was a Pidgeotto, laying dead on the floor. One of it's wings had been torn off and blood streamed down the ground. Half of it's head had been ripped off and it's brain was hanging off the side. The leg and tail of the Pidgeotto was completely gone. "What happened..." A Gengar leaped out of the grass, blood staining his teeth, his hands and feet covered in blood. It's eyes were not sane. The Gengar did not blink. It stood there, staring at Joey. It looked almost, controlled. It started to walk towards Joey and his Rattata, preparing a Shadow Ball attack. Suddenly out of nowhere a great red laser impaled the Gengar making blood spurt out of it. And onto Joey's blue shorts and yellow shirt. It fell on the ground, dead. Blood started to treacle out of the Gengar making a pool of it around the dead Pokemon. Joey saw a huge Dragonite fly backwards and was then retrieved in a pokeball. "Wait! Come back!"

Joey chased after the figure. The figure stopped. He turned around as Joey closened. It was a boy who wore a black and yellow hat backwards and a red sweater. He had Pokeball holsters on the sweater and had a pokegear on his left arm. He had a He wore gold shorts that had one black stripe on either side and had a large backpack with many pockets. As soon as he saw his clothes he knew who it was. "G-Gold? said Joey in wonder. I-is that you?" "Joey! yelled Gold in amazement. Wow I haven't seen you in ages! Still got a Rattata, huh?" Gold said laughingly, kneeling down and stroking it. "So what are you doing out here on ol' Route 30 in the middle of the night!" "Well that's the thing, Gold. said Joey,quietly. My sister, Amy, is missing. Last night, when I was at a friend's house. The police said it was a shadowy figure leading out of the house window. With a small girl behind it. "Really?" said Gold, astonished. "Yes and they said he could live somewhere on Route 30." Joey said. "Well we shouldn't be out here. Gold said hastily. Let's get back to Cherrygrove and rest for the night"

"Yeah, I guess you are right" he said and started to follow Gold back.


	2. The Nightmares

Chapter 2

So Joey and Gold made their way back to Cherrygrove. However after many mysterious sightings of a 'man' with a small in Violet City child they soon travelled there.

Joey and Gold were in the Pokemon center hoping to find some information about the sightings, but to no avail. Gold checked his PC for some mail but found nothing. It was then when they decided to leave they heard a voice. It was a girl, not too old but around their age. They both turned around and saw Misty standing at the door. She had her usual clothes on, short light blue denim jeans with her. yellow tank top with red suspenders. Instead of her usual spiky hair she had it let down. "Misty!" shouted Gold and ran towards her. "Gold?" Misty said, confused. Gold ran up to her and kissed her. "I haven't seen you in a month!" said Gold, happy to see Misty once again. Joey dragged him back, "Since how long has this been a, well, thing?" asked Joey. "Oh I met her three years ago. Replied Gold. We battled and then it was sort of went on from there! I'll introuduce , this is Joey. Joey, Misty." "Nice to meet you!" said Joey kindly.  
"Pleasure to meet you too, Joey. said Misty politely. So are you a pokemon trainer?" "Yes in fact I am, I travel with my favourite Pokemon, my Rattata!" said Joey, proudly. "Wow that's great!" said Misty. "Misty, Gold said, Joey's sister is missing. It was taken by a day ago by someone who looked like a short man. You will help us find her, right?" "That's terrible, said Misty sadly. Of course I'll help you!" "We can go check out Route 31 in a few hours. planned Gold. Right now, let's get something to eat."

~2 HOURS LATER~

Gold, Misty and Joey made their way down Route 31. They saw some rustling grass and then soon a wild Hypno popped out. It stared at the three of them with such contempt. It then used the move Hypnosis and the three of them slumped down, fast asleep. It was then, when they Hypno used Nightmare.

~NIGHTMARES~

GOLD'S NIGHTMARE:

Gold was in a dark room. He couldn't see his hands or his body. He called out for someone but no one replied. The 'room' lit up and as soon as it did, he wanted it to turn back off. There were so many horrible things. Joey was laying impaled on Nidoking's horn which had blood staining and dripping down his arm. The Nidoking's other arm, however, was torn off and had multiple bleeding wounds upon him. He looked in horror and saw his beloved Typhlosion with his legs torn off, crawling towards Gold. Only for a bloody Marowak to jump above him and insert his sharpened bone into his head. Blood spurted out of his head and onto the Marowak. Gold could not move, only look. He saw the boy who we faced on Mt. Silver. It was Red. He was weeping over something. It was his Pikachu hanging by his feet with his head ripped off. There was also his Venusaur and Blastoise. Half of the Venusaur was ripped off and half of the Blastoise was ripped off. Something had stitched the legs of the Venusaur onto the body of a Blastoise and the legs of his Blastoise onto the body of his Venusaur. He then saw Misty who was being ripped apart by a Zangoose as a Seviper started to rip meat from the corpse. And finally he saw Kris (look up Kris Pokemon) she was screaming as a Carvanha started to rip off her legs. Then out of nowhere a Scyther swooped down with it's sharp claws and sliced them right through her heart. Her head and shoulders slid off and the legs fell to the ground. Gold wanted to leave so quickly. He wanted to forget everything that happened. Then, his rival Silver appeared and said: "Goodnight Gold" and then skewered Gold with his fist. Blood went flying out of his body and then his eyes closed...

JOEY'S NIGHTMARE:

He opened his eyes and he stood up. He saw no one around. He was in some sort of town. Joey didn't know where he was, as he had never left Johto before. He saw a sign which read 'Lavender Town' he entered and the town was empty. There was a Pokemon Center and a some houses and a large tower. The sign next to it read 'The Pokemon Tower' as he entered he saw gravestones. Nothing but rows and rows of gravestones. He looked at one of them. It read, 'Rattata, Pokemon of Joey.' He then looked at another which read the same. He then realized they ALL said that. Then at the end of the tower one gravestone read. 'Joey' He then ran out of the Tower and didn't know where to go. As he ran down a path a building had a sign saying: 'Rattata Test Center' He didn't know why but he entered. He went in and there were two ways. |-OFFICE| |TEST CHAMBER-| He slowly went into the Test Chamber and it led to a high area above hundreds of thousands of Rattatas. They would come in from a tube and then put on a conveyor belt. Then people in white coats started to inject them with liquids that made them die instantly, some explode, make their skin rot, some made their face melt, some made them age rapidly and convert into skeletons. Then there was the body chamber. The people were sawing off legs, arms, heads, tails and eyes. Any of the Rattatas that survived the tests were thrown into a cage with hundreds of others. Some other people started to put them in a ring and make them fight to the death. Around the ring there were body parts of recent Rattatas that had ripped each other to death. Then a red light started flashing and an alarm sound came over the tannoy. Then two large doors crashed down as thousands of more Rattatas started to flood the building. They were pouncing onto the men and starting to bite and rip body parts off. Blood gushing out of all the people in their now blood stained red coats. The Rattatas then came in swarms over the corpses and devoured the remaining meat on them. Joey looked over in horror, hoping this is all just a nightmare. Then suddenly a small Rattata came flying from behind him and pierced his stomach. It then started to roll around in his intestines and his liver. Joey then fell on his knees and then collapsed. Dead.

MISTY's NIGHTMARE:

She awoke in what seemed to be a locker room. She had 3 pokeballs with her and she then heard a voice outside. "And here is the contestant, MISTY!" a crowd then roared. She walked out and saw a colossal crowd, roaring and cheering. Chanting: "MISTY, MISTY, MISTY" Then the announcer said: "Send out your pokemon!" The opponent was a large brute. He sent out a muscular Charizard and then it roared with a burst of fire. She sent out one of her pokeballs, which was her very own Staryu. She was very confused and didn't know what to do. As they both sent out pokemon she knew that they would battle. "CHARIZARD, USE CRUNCH" yelled the man. "Ok Staryu, hit him with Water Pulse!" replied Misty. The Charizard, however, was too fast and flew at lightning speed towards the Staryu and ripped one of it's arms off with it's powerful jaws. Blood rushed out of the Staryu and started to stain the floor. "Oh my God! yelled Misty, Staryu!" she ran towards it but the announcer said: "You know the rules! No taking the pokemon out of the ring! You sent Staryu in so he kills or gets killed. "You're crazy! screamed Misty You can't kill Pokemon!" the announcer replied with: "We can, and we have!" Then the Charizard used Thunderbolt and shocked the Staryu very powerfully. He kept the bolt on and then the man ordered for 'spikes up.' Then another small man pulled a lever and on the walls spikes appeared. "Ok Charizard, RELEASE!" the Charizard stopped it's charge and sent the Staryu flying, straight into the spikes. The Staryu hang there, blood pouring out of it's punctured skin. Misty cried heavily and threw another pokemon. It was a Bulbasaur. Without hesitation the large man ordered his Charizard to use Flamethrower. Immediately it obeyed and lit Bulbasaur on fire. It cried in pain as it was being burnt alive. "SEISMIC TOSS" yelled the brute. Charizard flew towards the tiny Bulbasuar and smashed it into the spikes. Now it lay there with blood pouring out and pinned to the spikes on fire. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she threw her last pokeball. It was Gold's Typhlosion. As it came out she realised it was battered and bloody and bruised. "Oh no.." said Misty quitely. "What a weakling" laughed the man. "Let's finish this. CHARIZARD! SEISMIC TOSS AND THEN THUNDERBOLT!" The Charizard flew up with the Typhlosion in his hands, threw him up and shocked him powerfully sending him flying to the ground where he simply went splat. The body parts of the Typhlosion on all the walls. "Now for HER, Charizard.." ordered the man. Charizard threw Misty up into the air as she screamed. She then came down and hit the floor... 


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, as you read in the file, no more pokemon fanfic. 


End file.
